Zorro
'Zorro '''is a Petronas City resident, an extreme fan of Ronger who is responsible for the murder of Ivo Grigić. A demented lunatic who dresses up in black, he frequently goes to the Concert Hall to listen to his favorite heavy-metal band. In March 2012, Zorro found out that Ivo Grigić, his neighbour and a member of Ronger, had left the band. This deeply upset Zorro, who started plotting the revenge on Grigić, ultimately killing him and throwing his remains into the Petronas Bay. This led to a media scandal, but Zorro remained free. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Zorro was probably always crazy, as he came to Petronas dressed in black clothes which he always wore. He immediately became a fan of Ronger, and started, like many other people, a cult following of the band. He would always to Ronger concert at the Concert Hall. Furthermore, one of Ronger members, Ivo Grigić, was his neighbour. Zorro would almost every day stop him in their building's stairway, and ask for an autograph - sometimes even few times a day. He had the ''Merciful Blood ''album, released by Ronger in 2011. ''The Power of Ronger In March 2012, Zorro stopped Ivo Grigić in the stairway and asked for an autograph. Ivo refused and left the building, which angered Zorro. .]] The next morning, Zorro once again asked for an autograph, and when Ivo said he already gave him a bunch of autographs, Zorro claimed he wanted another one. Ivo then admitted that he wasn't a part of Ronger anymore, as he quit the band the day before. Zorro immediately turned away from Ivo, knowing all his autographs are useless now, as Ivo had no connection to the band anymore. He then started plotting revenge on Ivo, thinking out loud on his balcony. He was keen on killing Grigić. At the same time, other Ronger members hired Miloš Vulf Zrinski to kill Grigić. When Vulf Zrinski arrived in front of Grigić's building, he overheard Zorro on the balcony and saw a potential in Zorro's plot to kill Grigić. The two talked in Zorro's flat, where Zorro revealed his intention to kill Grigić. During the sunset, Ivo returned home, and asked Ivo to come inside for a cup of blood. Ivo reluctantly accepted. Zorro used the opportunity to cut Grigić into pieces, put them into a bag, and eventually drop the remains into the Petronas Bay. He was, although unknowinglly, seen by a passer-by Lara Matalić. The following morning, Grigić's body was found and caused a huge media attention. Zorro was never accused of being the murderer, and could now listen to Ronger peacfully once again. The Coherents Zorro ended up on the spotlight on television, and was said to be 'Ivo Grigić's close friend', who revealed something more about Ivo's life. The Legacy Roughly a month after Ivo was murdered, a new resident of Ivo's flat, Dora Kex, would frequently be approached by Zorro and asked about the fact that she lives in Grigić's flat. He on one occasion insulted Dora and shouted that Grigić wasn't a part of Ronger. He was left furious. True Trainer When his trainer Zorotos told him to show him some skills, Dan Timbly went into the Sandstone Building with Balconies, where he was stopped by Zorro, who knew Dan didn't live there. He asked Dan if Dan listened to Ronger, but when Dan said he didn't, Zorro slammed the door and insulted Dan. Darkness is Coming Arthur McLord started investigating the case of Ivo Grigić during the summer of 2012. He talked to many different people involved in the case, including Zorro. Zorro would now claim that he saw Ivo getting killed in front of the Sandstone Building with Balconies by an unknown man that looked like Zorro himself. Return of Gogos Gogos the rapper was approached by Zorro when walking past the Sandstone Building with Balconies. Zorro had heard in the meantime how Gogos tried to get Ivo Grigić's remains, and thus asked Gogos if he listened to Ronger. Gogos immediately said he didn't, so Zorro insulted him and left him. Streets of Duel One day in the second half of 2012, while talking a walk through the city, Zorro was stopped by Lerium Bonotty, a Šlapa resident who wanted to see what people of the surface are like. Zorro then asked Lerium if he listened to Ronger. Finding out he didn't, he insulted Lerium, believing Petronas made him sick. DEP Agency's Smith Agent Smith of DEP agency started investigating the Ivo Grigić case as well, and believed Zorro to be strange. He thought Zorro might be the killer, but Zorro was never caught. A New Era When Dan Timbly was heading home after school, Zorro was on his balcony behind him. Murder of Despair Zorro once again ended up on television, this time briefly shown in a photograph taken near the Sandstone Building with Balconies. On the photograph, he was seen walking next to Amanda Vjetrobran, a victim whose death evoked a media scandal in Petronas. Helliar's Problem Zorro must have been shocked by the brutality of Amanda Vjetrobran's death, as he gathered in front of the New Main Mayoralty like many other people, only to put pressure on mayor Helliar to arrest Santa Claus Bifsi II who was arrested under the charges of being the murderer of the teenager. The Professor After being on a Ronger concert, Zorro bumped into brainwashed Božidar Vilušić. He initially thought of Vilušić as a freak, who asked him if Zorro knew where the mayor was. Zorro then asked Vilušić if he listened to Ronger, to which he got a positive answer. Zorro politely explained where the mayor was. Back to the Past Zorro walked passed James Robinson one day in November 2012. Trivia * He hated mayor Helliar. * He hated freaks. Appearances * The Power of Ronger * The Legacy * True Trainer * Darkness is Coming ''(Seen briefly in a flashback) * ''Return of Gogos * Streets of Duel * A New Era ''(Seen briefly) * ''Murder of Despair ''(Seen briefly on TV) * ''Helliar's Problem ''(Seen in a crowd) * ''The Professor * Back to the Past * DEP Agency's Smith (Comic) Gallery Amanda Zorro.png Category:Petronas Characters Category:Lunatics Category:Murderers